Satorious And Aster's Love Night
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Basically a lemon about Satorious' and Aster's first time making love! Really sexy fic! I warn you... if you don't like lemons or boy-on-boy things, DON'T READ!


GX - GX

"You want more?" Aster asked as he slid off Satorious and panted from lack of oxygen in the small room. His clothes were on the floor that they were on, along with his lover's clothes as well.

Satorious looked at his lover through lustful eyes. To see his lover sitting there, fully naked, sweaty, and panting, made him start to get aroused again. "Ra yes!" He whispered as he ran a hand through Aster's sweaty hair.

They were both tired and worn out, but were still lustful and hungry for sex. They both knew that only their love could give them what they wanted, what so openly desired.

"As you wish." Aster said, and leaned down to take his love's stiffness into his mouth.

Satorious growled. "Aster! Dear Ra!" He placed his hand on top of Aster's head and applied a little pressure, telling Aster that he wanted more.

Aster sucked harder as he bobbed his head up and down, taking the cock most of the way inside his mouth before going back to the tip and licking the slit.

"Ahh! Oh Gods! Oh Ra! Aster... your mouth... it's so warm! Oh Gods!" Satorious moaned and growled. Pretty soon he tried to warn Aster that his release was gonna happen soon. "A-Aster! I'm gonna... gonna..." Aster just hummed in acknowledgement and Satorious screamed as he climaxed into Aster's mouth, who drank all of it, happily.

"You taste delicious." Aster panted as he sat up and licked lips. The next thing he knew, Satorious flipped him onto his back and was leaning over him.

"You're being very naughty."

"It's your fault." Aster said as he wrapped his arms around Satorious' neck. "I've never been this turned on in my life, and it's your fault that I am now."

"Oh, it's _my_ fault, is it?" Satorious said with a smirk, then leaned down and started licking and sucking on Aster's neck, making his love groan. He then continued down to his collarbone, then his chest, then stomach where he stopped at Aster's navel to swirl his tongue around and dip it inside a little.

Aster withered and moaned under the intense pleasure. "S-S-Satorious! Stop teasing me! Please! Oh God! Just take me already!"

"I already have. Don't you remember?" Satorious said with a smirk.

"Do it again!"

"Patience, Aster."

"No! No patience!" Aster yelled. "Now!" He yelled as he pulled Satorious on top of him, filling himself in one motion. "Ahh!"

Satorious' eyes softened. "I hate it when I hurt you like this. That's why I was telling you to wait. Are you okay?"

"I was screaming because it feels so good. It doesn't hurt. Come on! Move!"

"Aster, I think-"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Well, of course I love you, Aster."

"Then, move!"

Satorious sighed. "As you wish, my love." He said, and started moving in and out of his love. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes! Oh, it feels _wonderful_!" Aster yelled. "Faster!"

Satorious nodded and moved faster inside his lover to try to find that one special pleasure spot.

"Ahh!" Aster screamed. "Oh fuck! Right there!" He yelled.

Of course, Satorious got into the rhythm and moved faster at the same angle, making Aster scream, moan, and buck his hips.

"That feels so good!"

"I'm glad I can make my koi so happy." Satorious said as he panted and moved even faster.

"Oh, you _do_ make me happy! I love you so much! I want the whole world to know!" Aster yelled.

"If you want everyone to know then scream my name!"

Aster smirked. "Not... yet!"

"Come on! Say my name!" Satorious said as he grabbed his love's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. "Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it! Now!"

"No... not yet! It's not time!" Aster yelled. "Oh Gods! I'm gonna cum!"

"Then, say my name! Now!"

"No-_**ahh!**_" Aster's answer turned into a scream as he came in Satorious' hand.

Satorious growled as he came inside of his love, but was still upset that Aster hadn't said his name yet. "Aster, get on your knees. We're gonna try another position."

"But we've already done riding and this position. I'm tired."

"Well, you didn't say my name and I'm gonna keep giving you some until you do! I don't care if I make you pass out! You're gonna say my name one way or another! Now, get on your knees!" Satorious said, and Aster did what he was told.

This time, Satorious didn't waste anytime and just slid himself right into Aster again. "Say my name, Aster!" Satorious said, and all Aster did was whimper. Satorious' eyes narrowed a bit and he slammed into his lover harder, wanting Aster to scream. "Scream my name! Scream it!" He said as he grabbed Aster's new erection and pumped it.

"Uh... um... S-Satorious!" Aster screamed. "Damn you, Satorious!" He screamed again right before they both screamed as they came.

They were both now used up and practically in a drunken state. They couldn't really think at all. They just collapsed on the floor and panted.

"Satorious?" Aster asked after a minute, but still panting. He turned over when Satorious didn't answer him. He saw that his lover was already out like a light. Aster just shook his head, playfully, and cuddled into his koi. _'Looks like he was more tired than I was.'_ He thought. Then, he lightly kissed his lover's cheek and smiled. "I love you." He whispered and fell asleep.

Although, Aster failed to realize the smile that was on his koi's 'sleeping' face.

GX - GX

Me: My... God! ...That came out _way_ better than I had intended!

Aster: How did you even know we did all that?

Me: I didn't, but you just told me!

Aster: -Blushes- _**I fuckin' hate you!!**_

Me: -Whispers- Truth be told... I have all their sex sessions on tape!

Aster: _**I heard that!!**_

Me: Oops! Gotta run! -Zips away-

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
